


Stress Relief

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Canon Universe, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, there's stuff with Erwin's moobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Erwin needs to unwind from his workaholic lifestyle. Levi has something in mind to help him out, and Mike is in on the plan.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eruri Secret Santa 2017 for the wonderful [identitypollution](http://identitypollution.tumblr.com/)! I hope you like it very much, this was an interesting challenge. It's basically just a pile of lighthearted smut- enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

Erwin sat at his desk staring at the papers in front of him. There were so many, stacked high, in piles whose intended order he’d long forgotten. He felt like he was just shifting them from one side of the desk to the other. It was truly a Sisyphean task, and he wasn’t as young as he’d been when he started pushing this particular boulder. His back hurt. His eyes felt bleary. He probably needed glasses if he was going to be squinting so much. But it didn’t matter, he had to get something done today, especially after the fiasco of his fundraising trip to the capital.

He was just about to lean back in his chair and indulge in a chest-shaking sigh, when the door flung open and Levi marched in, arms crossed over his chest, lips clamped in a tight frown. Erwin sat up straighter.

“Levi, to what do I owe this pleasure…?” He asked, slightly confused.

“Don’t give me that, Erwin,” Levi snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Erwin, “You’re moping again.”

“Moping? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Erwin kept his voice measured but felt a twinge of exasperation at the insinuation. Erwin did not mope. Perhaps he mulled things over, even stewed at times. But he did not mope. He didn’t have time for that.

“Sure, whatever you say, Commander,” Levi agreed, narrowing his eyes and giving Erwin a meaningful look. He crossed the room, and tugged Erwin unceremoniously up from the chair amidst half-hearted protests.

“Fine, fine, I’m getting up. Stop it, Levi.”

“Good, now go take a hot shower and relax.” Levi pushed him into the adjacent bedroom and into his small bathroom. Erwin stood dazed for a moment before looking over his shoulder at his small assailant.

“What is this all about, Levi?”

“I already told you. You were moping. A shower will make you feel better.” Erwin leaned down slightly, searching Levi’s face. The carefully blank, slightly annoyed expression revealed little. “Don’t come out of there until you’re clean. Everywhere,” Levi deadpanned, closing the door between them with finality.

Erwin blinked.

Everywhere, huh?

He turned on the water, removing his uniform as the water warmed. Everywhere? He could probably manage that.

 

* * *

 

When Erwin emerged from his leisurely shower, feeling more relaxed than he had all week, he was greeted by a surprising sight.

Levi stretched leisurely on his bed, naked and smug, arms folded behind his head. Next to him, also naked, also looking quite pleased with himself, was Mike. There was neither a stitch of clothing between them nor a stitch of self-conscience. Erwin’s eyes took them both in. He’d seen Levi naked countless times, but the contrast and details of his body never failed to arouse Erwin. The pale skin, crossed by thin white scars and rough traces where the gear straps rubbed. The dark hair and cut muscles, setting the strength of his small, proportional body into stark relief. Mike looked huge next to him, tanned and lanky, his strong limbs splayed about carelessly. The bulkier form next to Levi’s compact one stirred Erwin in a different way as he stared at everything from dirty blonde chest hair to large feet. Erwin felt his body growing warm, warmer than the shower had already left it.

Levi sat up, crawled down to the bottom of the bed, and tugged at the towel around Erwin’s waist.

“Get over here, Erwin. I don’t want to wait all night and neither does Mike.” Erwin obliged, letting himself be drawn onto the bed. With a quick snap Levi pulled the towel from his waist, snorting in amusement, noticing that Erwin was already half-hard. 

“So,” Erwin started, “How exactly are you planning to go about this?” Mike sniffed and shrugged. Levi molded his body against Erwin’s with a sigh, filling the blonde’s space and occupying his mind with thoughts of their skin grazing and brushing.

“You talk too much,” Levi puffed the words, hot against Erwin’s collarbones, “Just kiss me already.”

The pressure from Levi’s body was impossible to resist and Erwin met Levi in an open-mouthed kiss. There was no hesitation between them, their tongues moving against each other, a wet, eager twist. Erwin cracked an eye open, a sudden thrill moving through him upon seeing Mike, patiently watching with hooded eyes. In a moment, Mike pressed his chest and front to Levi’s back, and Erwin felt the kiss end. Levi turned, neck a craning arch, to meet Mike behind him.

Erwin watched, taking in the sight of his lover’s mouth occupied by Mike’s. The fluttered tremble of Levi’s eyelids. The tightening and release of his throat. Mike caught Levi’s lip and tugged it, growling as the smaller man groaned. Erwin felt his breath turn sharp.  

They stayed there, sandwiched together, hands roving, grasping shoulders, back muscles, the taught firmness of a thigh or ass, as they took turns exploring each other’s mouths. The taste of two different men, aggressive and eager, on his tongue made Erwin’s cock twitch as his lips grew swollen and sensitive tugs and nibbles. Erwin maneuvered himself so that he could reach for the bedside table, opening the drawer where he kept a small bottle of oil.

He felt around blindly for a moment. Mike paused, sensing his preoccupation. Mike’s nose moved, a sniff and knowing smile moving onto his features.

“Looking for this?” Mike reached under the pillow, pulling out the oil bottle. Erwin nodded in relief.

“Thank goodness, I’d wondered where that got to,” Erwin looked briefly to Levi and back to Mike. “Levi, do you want Mike or I to prep you? I suppose Mike is the guest in this situation…” He trailed off, feeling suddenly awkward until Mike chuckled and Levi gave a small snort.

“Oh, no, Erwin.” Mike corrected him, shaking his head and opening the bottle, “Tonight, this is for you.”

Erwin’s eyes widened and his breath caught as his face heated. The only response he could muster was a flustered, “Oh- …oh.” The tightness in his groin increased at the thought. He wondered what Mike’s cock would feel like before realizing he had no idea what the other two men had planned for him. The thought served only to excite him further.

Mike retreated up the bed, slicking his fingers in oil, before settling to sit on his heels to motion Erwin with the crook of a finger. Erwin complied, turning his back to Mike before Levi pushed him to his hands and knees. A startled breath rushed form him as his head was pulled back, fingers tangled into blonde strands, Levi kissing him deeply. Their tongues flicked, sharing the warm wetness of their mouths. The soft, insistent velvet of Levi’s tongue exploring his mouth distracted Erwin until he felt a finger slide down the crack of his ass, locating the tight muscle. Erwin gasped at the touch, breaking the kiss and rocking back to meet Mike’s finger as it traced teasingly around his entrance.

Levi moved away, getting off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom for a moment, as Mike grabbed at the muscle of Erwin’s ass, his slick finger probing gently. Without warning, Mike pressed the finger in and Erwin’s back arched, his cock bouncing reflexively. The finger wiggled as Mike’s other hand stroked him, squeezing and kneading his ass reassuringly, while finger working into him.

Levi reappeared, holding the leather straps and harnesses of Erwin’s maneuver gear. Erwin looked up in confusion, eyeing the equipment. “What is all that for?” Levi cocked his head to the side.  

“They look good on you, Erwin,” He approached, sorting out the straps. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Erwin up onto his knees again. “Now stay still and lift your arms so I can put these on.” Erwin didn’t question. Mike’s finger inside him made it difficult to focus on anything else. Levi knelt so close that their skin met while skilled hands moved over his chest and back, fixing and tightening the gear’s buckles. His hard cock was trapped, warm where it was pinned between their stomachs, and Erwin felt it tense and jump with each stroke of Mike’s finger inside him.

Just as Erwin was beginning to wonder what Levi’s plan was, the smaller man moved away, having buckled the upper body straps and waist belt. The rest of the gear had been carefully removed. Erwin felt a second finger stroking his entrance and gave a low groan as it was pressed in, joining the first. He shivered slightly, the fingers spreading and stretching. Levi surveyed his handiwork, his gaze lingering on the strap crossing Erwin’s chest just below deep collarbones. Feeling a sharp pinch, Erwin looked down to see Mike nipping at his side, biting and kissing at the flesh of his ribs.

Levi joined, hands running Erwin’s shoulders as he knelt, sucking one of Erwin’s nipples into his mouth. A quick gasp escaped Erwin. Warm, precise, licks coaxing his nipples into hard peaks. The contrast of Mike’s rough ministrations on his side and back, bites and forceful open kisses, against the gentle teasing, flicks of tongue and barely-there brushes of lips showered on his chest and nipples was overwhelming. His body respond, a low groan rumbling through him as his hands came to rest on the curve of Levi’s ass, pulling him close. His hips ground against the smaller man.

The motion of Levi’s tongue grew eager, sweeping over his nipples, teasing one, then the other, in turn. It circled the dusky, peaked flesh before flickering across it. Erwin gasped as Levi’s mouth closed over the nipple. He brought a hand to Erwin’s chest, rolling the other between his fingers and squeezing at the muscle beneath. Erwin felt Mike’s fingers begin to follow a steady rhythm, his hips pressed back in reply, their touch bringing his senses into sharp clarity.

Levi’s mouth left his chest with a soft wet noise and the smaller man tilted his head up to look at Erwin, resting a sharp chin in the blonde hairs curling over Erwin’s chest. His eyes were dark, their lids heavy and lazy. When his voice reached Erwin’s ears the deep gravel was unmistakable, “Erwin, have I ever told you how much I love these?” He asked, groping Erwin’s pectorals, needy and insistent. Erwin chuckled, amused by the naked honesty of Levi’s admission.

“No, I don’t think you _have_ ever told me that.”

Levi’s lips pushed out in a small pout, “What a damn shame. They’re so… so,” he struggled to find a word, running his tongue idly over kiss-reddened lips before finally settling, “– delicious.” A sigh escaped Erwin as Levi’s pronouncement was punctuated by Mike planting a sucking kiss on his shoulder. “You know what I want to do with them?” Levi added, arching an eyebrow.

“Wh- what?” Erwin stammered, his concentration tested as Mike’s teeth grazed over his shoulder, moving towards his neck to decorate it with greedy bites.

Levi moved away. His gaze travelled over the two men, pausing at Erwin’s hard, flushed cock. Taking in the twitch of muscles in Erwin’s stomach with each stroke of Mike’s fingers, before locking their eyes. Erwin could see desire written on Levi’s face, penned with flush across his ears and neck. Erwin’s throat bobbed. He swallowed dry as Levi reached to pump his own swollen cock slowly, “I want to fuck them, Erwin.”

Mike pulled his fingers out, and when Erwin felt them pressed back in, a third joined, the slight discomfort quickly turning to a thrill of pleasure as Mike stroked forward over his prostate. He stared at Levi, watching his lover touch himself, before nodding in rushed agreement, his breath catching with each motion of Mike’s fingers. Warmth spread from his groin, heating his body.

Mike’s fingers travelled in and out, rubbing over his prostate, until Erwin panted with need. Levi watched, eyes burning over Erwin. The tall blonde blushed at his own wanton display.

“I’ve never seen you like this before, Erwin.” Levi drawled. Mike chuckled darkly behind him asking, “How do you like it?”

“It’s perfect.” Levi answered. Erwin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his back arching as Mike put pressure on his prostate, rubbing it while spreading his fingers. The tightness that had settled in his groin wound into an ever-shrinking knot, threatening to snap.

“Enough!” Erwin ordered, “I’m ready.” Mike’s fingers left him, their loss only increasing his desire. Mike separated from Erwin with a final lick from collarbone to ear. Mike found the oil bottle and coated his thick cock in a layer. Mike moved back on the bed to sit, stretching long legs in front of him and leaning on the headboard. He tossed the bottle to Levi, who plucked it easily from the air. Mike motioned with one hand at his erection.

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

Erwin gulped, Mike’s cock was much larger than Levi’s, larger even than his own. He wondered for a moment if these same thoughts ever went through Levi’s mind before they made love and the suggestion coiled tight in his groin. He licked dry lips. “I might have to go- slowly. I haven’t done this in a while,” Erwin admitted, feeling his face heat. Mike grinned, and Erwin saw Levi’s mouth twist up at the corner in his periphery. “No rush, go as fast or slow as you want,” Mike assured.

Erwin positioned himself above Mike, knees apart, on either side of Mike’s thighs, his back to the man’s face. He caught hold of the slippery length of Mike’s cock, guiding it to his entrance as he lowered himself. It pressed against him, and Erwin grit his teeth as he sank back, the moment when Mike entered sending a thrill through him. Large hands griped his hips, steadying him, and he moved experimentally, easing down. Even after the foreplay, he went slowly, pausing at each twinge or telltale sting.

“Uhg- Erwin, you really are tight,” groaned Mike behind him, his fingers squeezing into Erwin’s hips, “I’d thought-” Mike paused and Erwin grunted, urging a response, “I’d thought you’d have done this more often with Levi,” Mike finished. Erwin panted, head hanging low, now wondering why he _hadn’t_. He closed his eyes, emptied his mind and relaxed his muscles until he could lower himself halfway onto Mike.

“He’s been complaining about being too busy for it,” Levi’s voice cut through, something deep and thick against his ears. He opened his eyes to Levi’s intense stare. As his body relaxed, Erwin moved so that he felt Mike’s cock dragging long, measured strokes. Pleasure built inside him and the warmth in his body returned, his breathing growing deeper and more desperate with each thrust.

“Fuck, you look good like that, Erwin,” Levi groaned, “I wish you could see yourself.” Erwin whined, angling his hips so that Mike’s cock brushed against his prostate as it pressed inside, stretching him deeply. “You’re blushing all over.” Erwin’s skin felt taut, close and sensitive. “You’re sweating.” Erwin continued to move, the heat inside him spreading. “Your cock is so hard it’s leaking.” His groin was tight. Each time he moved, thrusting Mike’s cock deeper, his own twitched in response. “You look so. Fucking. Good. Erwin,” Levi’s voice grew quieter, the tremble underneath it more obvious with each statement.

Erwin looked at Levi, watching them with hungry eyes, and saw his own desire embodied. “Levi,” He groaned, between the roll and bob of his hips on Mike. “Surely you’re not just going to watch? I thought you wanted to fuck me here,” Erwin flexed the muscles of his pectorals, and stifled a gasp as Levi sighed, lids drooping lower over grey eyes. Levi stood carefully, gingerly approaching Erwin. He guided his cock to rest in the curled golden hair of Erwin’s sternum, grasping the solid muscles on either side and squeezing them together.

Erwin began to move on Mike again, sinking down lower than before as Levi rutted against him. The firm, hot shaft of Levi’s cock rubbing his chest and the stretch of Mike inside him blending together. Erwin sped up, Mike’s hands gripping him to balance the added pressure of Levi’s thrusts. Pleasure was building in Erwin, Mike’s cock filling him and dragging deliciously against his insides with each motion.

Levi moaned as he moved, pinching Erwin’s nipples sharply and groping at his muscles. Erwin panted a response, the sudden points of pain standing out against steady thrusts. “This feels even better than I thought,” Levi admitted, his rutting growing less precise. Erwin smiled, Levi’s loss of control was endearing. Levi took hold of the belt across Erwin’s chest, slipping the head of his cock beneath it as he thrust into Erwin’s muscles.

Mike’s hand wrapped around Erwin’s aching cock, stroking it. “I’m getting close, Erwin, your tight ass feels too good,” Mike said. Erwin nodded, speeding up his hips to press Mike fully inside. His back arched, Mike thrusting deep and hard inside him. He wrapped an arm around Levi’s hips, squeezing Levi’s buttocks and steadying the smaller man, who kept up a frantic pace of thrusts. The lewd sound of wet skin slapping and rubbing together filling the room.

Mike’s thumb rolled over the head of his cock and Erwin felt the tightness in his groin threaten to spill. Mike’s stroked him from tip to root, twisting slightly on the way back up. Erwin groaned. Mike’s hand squeezed. The pressure inside him grew unbearable. Erwin rolled his hips, sinking down on Mike’s cock until he could go no further. Mike tugged at his cock. The tight coil inside him snapped. Erwin whined and came in hot sports with a jolt of his hips, soaking Mike’s hand and clenching with the waves of his orgasm.

Mike groaned, releasing hot inside as Erwin contracted around him. Levi made a few final desperate thrusts under the leather of Erwin’s gear. He slipped a finger under the strap, easing the pressure as he pulled away at the last second, sighing in pleasure, come spattering Erwin’s muscles and nipples in streaks.

Erwin caught his breath, coming back to himself through the fading aftershocks shaking his core. He lifted himself off Mike, feeling the man’s cock slip out. A warm trail of come rolled thickly down his thighs. He felt Mike moving underneath him, the gentle warm softness Mike’s mouth warming his back a moment later. Mike kissed his skin, fingers travelling slowly up and down Erwin’s hips and thighs, soothing the muscles.

Levi knelt, his tongue flicking out to lap against Erwin’s chest. He swiped paths over Erwin’s nipples and pectorals, following the thick trace and dribble of come. Erwin sighed, his body relaxing, Mike’s kisses easing the tension in his lower back and Levi’s gentle licks and eager slurping against his nipples easing him blissfully back to reality.     

When Levi had finished they separated, Mike heaving himself off the bed. Levi crawled off the bed, fixing the two larger men with an appraising eye.

“As amazing as that was, we’re all filthy now.” Mike sniffed in response, wrinkling his nose in silent agreement. Erwin barked a laugh, shaking his head as he joined them, standing next to the bed.

“Well,” He suggested somewhat sheepishly, “We could take turns in the shower.”

“Oh, I doubt there’s any need to take turns now,” Levi’s lips curled into a wicked smirk. “Besides, after Mike’s spent so much time talking about how good you felt…” He trailed off, glancing in Mike’s direction.

The big man smiled, shaking shaggy hair charmingly. They both looked at Erwin. Erwin blinked. He felt himself growing warm, his cock twitching back to life in response.

“Yeah,” Levi breathed, “I think we can probably manage a shower together. If we don’t mind getting too close to each other, that is.”

Mike and Levi exchanged a look.

And pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, this was just a bunch of smut.
> 
> Now I can no longer say I haven't written a threesome.
> 
> Comments/feedback/etc. always welcome!


End file.
